Insightful
by RissaPotterMcAbbyAddict
Summary: Through an accident, Auggie regains his sight. CHAPTER 12 IS NOW UP! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Danielle POV**

Annie was in the kitchen talking to me. "So," I asked, "How're things with Auggie?"

"What do you mean?" Annie asked.

I said, "Well, it's obvious th-"

She interrupted me saying, "Sorry, I have to take this," as her phone rang. I could only hear her side of the conversation: "Hello?...What?... Where?... Thanks, I'll be right there." Her voice rose with every word, and at the end of her conversation, her eyes were filled with tears, and a few of them spilled onto her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Annie?" I asked.

"Aug's in the hospital!" She let out a quiet sob. "I have to go there, now!"

She dashed out of the room. I heard the car start shortly there after, and it backed out of the driveway.

I sighed, and whispered quietly to myself, "Maybe she will never learn about love."

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Annie raced as fast as she could toward the nurses' desk. She said, slightly out of breath from her run in from the car, "I'm here to see Auggie Anderson."

The nurse looked up and said, "You must be Annie Walker. August has been asking for you. You are listed as the number one contact on his emergency contact list."

Annie looked confused; she wondered why she was Auggie's number one contact.

The nurse continued, "August's room is over there; Room number 204."

"Thank you." Annie said.

**Annie POV**

I walked into Auggie's hospital room. I heard him gasp. I looked over at him, as he turned his face towards me. "Auggie what's wrong?" I asked. He motioned for me to go over to him and I did as he asked.

He slipped his arms around me and held me close. He then whispered, "You're so beautiful, Annie; even more so than I had imagined."

"What do you mean, Aug?" I asked in confusion.

He said, ecstatic, "Annie, I have my sight back!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Annie POV**

"You—you what, Auggie?" I asked, pulling back slightly in shock.

"I can see, Annie! I can see your beautiful honey-blonde hair, and your gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. You are even more beautiful than anybody said, or that I imagined!" Auggie said.

I wrapped my arms around him again and held him close. I smiled and said with awe and almost crying from happiness, "Thank you, Auggie! That's incredible! How did it happen?"

"I was crossing the street to get to the Metro Station at 12th and G Street in DC with one of my colleagues from a tech conference, when I felt something hit me and I felt pain and then nothing. The policemen told me later that I was hit by a driver who tried to pass a large truck just before the intersection and he ran the red light. The driver didn't have time to avoid me in the crosswalk. He slammed into me, sending me flying 20 feet into the road. I landed hard on my head, and broke both my humerus and my ulna. My left and right hips and sides are severely bruised. I was lucky that there were a lot of witnesses who came to help me. They brought me to here Georgetown University Hospital. I can see, Annie!" Auggie said, now crying, both from happiness and from pain. I was also crying.

Auggie was stuck in the hospital for a few days. After all, he was just hit by a car, and had several broken bones and severe bruising. On top of all that, he just regained his sight after not having it for five years! The only times I left his side, was to use the restroom and go get food, which I brought straight back to Auggie's room.

Finally, he was released. As we walked out of his hospital room, Auggie grabbed my elbow. I assume this was out of habit more than anything. He released my arm with a quick, "Sorry."

I said, "It's ok, Aug. If you want, you can leave it there." He did just that.

When we got outside, and Auggie saw the trees and sunlight for the first time in many years, he gasped and smiled and his eyes filled with tears. He said, "So beautiful. You almost forget what it looks like when you can't see it for so long."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey People! Hope you enjoy! Please R & R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annie POV<strong>

The amazing day that Auggie could go back to the CIA Headquarters finally came. We walked in to the building quickly, ignoring the whisperings of, "Can Auggie see?" and "Where's Auggie's cane?" Auggie still had his arm in the crook of my elbow. We walked into the Domestic Protection Division **(A/N: I will refer to it as the DPD from now on, if I mention it.) **We walked over to my desk.

We heard Joan say, even though it was quiet enough in the DPD to be a yell, "Annie, Auggie. My office. Now!" Auggie and I looked at each other, and jogged up the stairs.

When we got to Joan's office, she looked at us and said, "So, Auggie. What does my shirt look like?"

Auggie answered quickly, "Sleeveless and navy blue. What was the point of this, exactly?"

Joan said, "I wanted to be sure that it was true."

Auggie asked quickly, before Joan could continue, "Joan, can I go to into the field now?"

"Not yet, Auggie. I want you to have a full diagnostic exam at Georgetown. There is one of the best ophthalmologists in the world there. I wouldn't want your vision failing in the middle of a mission. If they say it is permanent, you can go in." Joan said. Auggie nodded.

**A WEEK LATER:**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"August Anderson." The nurse called. Auggie got up and walked over to the nurse. "Right this way." She gave him a quick preliminary examination including: blood pressure, temperature, height and weight. She then led him into an examination room. The doctor came in a few minutes later and started running tests.

The doctor said, "Hi, Mr. Anderson. I am Dr. Johnson, but please call me Peter."

Auggie said, "Call me Auggie."

"Ok. I will, Auggie. Please tell me what happened to your eyes, starting with when you lost your sight, to now."

Auggie told him.

"Ok, Auggie. I'm going to run multiple tests, then I will tell you the results." Peter said. Auggie nodded.

**A few hours later…**

"I believe, Auggie, that your newly regained sight is-" Peter started to say, but was cut off by a nurse running into the room.

She said, "I'm so sorry, Dr. Johnson, but we have an emergency. Will you please come with me, now."

Peter nodded then turned to Auggie and said, "I'm so sorry, Auggie. I need to go immediately. I will b e back very quickly." Auggie nodded, looking disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Auggie's doctor, Peter Johnson, came in about twenty minutes later. "Hello again, Auggie. I'm sorry about my having to leave. It was very important. Where were we? Ah, yes. I am not quite sure why you are seeing again, it is quite the miracle. I have consulted with some of my colleagues and our best guess, according to the results of the tests that I ran, is that your sight should stay as it is now, unless you are hit hard enough on the back of the head, in which case your blindness may return."

"Ok. Thank you, Peter." Auggie said. He left to go talk to Joan.

Annie was waiting outside of Joan's office for Auggie to arrive from his doctor's appointment. Joan was supposed to let them know if Auggie could go on a mission with her, based on what the doctor told Auggie. Auggie finally arrived. His face gave away nothing. Annie asked, "How did it go, Auggie?"

He didn't answer her question, he only said, "Where's Joan?"

"Right here, Auggie." Joan said, "Will you both please come with me to my office, so we can discuss this in private?" They did as she asked and followed her. Once they entered Joan's office, Joan asked, "Auggie, what did the doctor say?"

"He said my sight should remain permanent, but as they are not really sure why my sight returned, they are not willing to speculate on how long it will last." Auggie said. "The doctors say that I should avoid getting hit hard on the head again as there is a possibility that the blindness might return if that happens. Joan, can I go into the field?"

"Auggie," Joan said. Auggie knew exactly what she was going to say, "I don't think it would be a good idea! What if you accidentally get hit on the head by a falling bag on the airplane? What if you get attacked? The possibilities are endless! I'm sorry, Auggie, but I'm not going to clear you to go into the field. Annie, I'm going to brief you on your next mission. Auggie stay here, we still need you to hold up the tech ops side of this mission." Auggie nodded, looking crestfallen.

The rest of the mission briefing went smoothly. Annie was to leave later that night. It was supposed to be a simple brush pass mission in the train station in Paris, in and out in a few hours.

The mission was going great. Right as Annie and her counterpart were supposed to make the pass, Auggie heard a bang and screaming through the mic that Annie was wearing to record the mission. He recognized one of the screams as that of Annie. He yelled, "Annie? Annie? Can you hear me? ANNIE!"

Suddenly, a voice came onto the mic and said, "Don't call us, we'll call you."

"What is it?" Joan asked, very concerned.

Auggie breathed, "Annie. I think she was kidnapped. I heard gunshots, then nothing. I tried to talk to Annie, and she didn't answer. Someone came in and said, "Don't call us, we'll call you!" We have no eyes in there."

"Ok." Joan said, "Let's call France and get someone in there to see what's going on." Joan started to walk away then realizing how tense Auggie was turned and said, "Auggie?" He turned to look at her. "It'll be ok. We'll find her."

Joan said, "Jai, come here." He came over. "We've had a situation at Annie's brush pass mission. We think she was kidnapped. We need you and a couple of other operatives to go and see if she is there." Jai nodded and asked what the address was. He grabbed a couple of other operatives and ran out of the DPD to the airport to fly to France.

Auggie paced around his office, squeezing his stress relieving ball. Every time his phone rang, he dived for it, answering it quickly. And every time, he was disappointed in it not being Jai.

He kept thinking it was all going to be boys who cried wolf, until one time he answered and Jai was there. "Hey, Auggie. Is Joan there?" Auggie almost cried in relief. He quickly forgot Jai was there, until he said, "Auggie? Auggie, are you there?"

"Oh, yes. I'll go get Joan." Auggie replied, "Oh, wait, she just came in."

"Is it Jai?" Joan asked. Auggie nodded. "Jai, what is our situation?"

"I'm afraid it's not good. We have a very hot diplomatic situation here. It's gonna be tough to get her out. Her survival rates are going to drop in sixteen and a half hours. We need to find her quickly."

Auggie suddenly stood up and said, "I'm going there, right now. Sorry, if I'm breaking protocols, but I have to find Annie!" then sprinted out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Hope you enjoy this, as I really enjoyed writing it! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Auggie POV<strong>

I heard my phone ringing from inside my bag. When I answered it, Jai asked, "Auggie, where are you?"

"On a plane, on the way to Paris to find Annie." I said.

"You know the man Annie was doing the brush pass with?"  
>"Yes. What about him?"<p>

"His name is Reynard. He was an undercover French agent with the Direction générale de la sécurité extérieure. **(A/N: The French equivalent of the CIA.) **He said that he thought that his cover was blown because he was attacked by members of the group he was trying to infiltrate. Annie came to help him, and with her help Reynard was able to get away, but they took her before he could do anything to stop them. Have you ever heard of a group called C.A.D.S.? It stands for Confederation for the Annihilation of Destructive Superpowers."

"No, I haven't heard of them. Who are they?" I asked.

He answered, "There are rumors that they are a new up and coming terrorist group. They are the people that have kidnapped Annie!"

"Ok. Thanks, Jai." I said. I turned back to my computer and tried to find what I could about the group using all the resources available to me. There wasn't much that I could find other than their name.

I thought, "Maybe it won't be possible to find her!"

I then heard a chiding voice in my mind, that sounded like Annie's, say, "Now, now Auggie! Where's your normal positive attitude? It _will _be possible to find me, and you will!"

**Annie POV**

The men dumped me into a room, and left, locking the door behind them. I looked around, but there were no windows. I limped to the door, and could hear the men talking through the thin wood. "Raoul, why didn't we just kill her?"

"We have to find out who she is, and how much she knows. If she is with that man, then she is involved with some intelligence agency. We have to know if our mission has been compromised in any way. Our time line is too short," a very deep, gravelly voice replied. "Now you two get out there and track down that man. We need to know for sure if he has passed off any information about our mission to anyone. I will take care of this girl." I heard the boards creak and the lock rattle, so I hurried back to where they had dropped me onto the floor, and sat down. The door opened, and a tall man with dark hair and cold empty eyes walked into the room with a bunch of other people. The man had one of his henchmen hold me down, while he used shackles and attached my arms and legs to the wall, so I couldn't move.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I asked my captor.

"I want you tell me who that man you met with is, and why you were with him!" My captor said angrily.

"His deep, gravelly voice was the same as what I overheard, so he must be Raoul," I thought to myself.

"I wasn't with any man; I didn't meet with anyone" I insisted.

"_Who_ is that man!" He said menacingly.

"I don't know! I wasn't meeting anyone. I'm just a normal person you've never heard of. I have no idea who you are talking about! There must be some kind of a mistake!" I said, trying to make my voice sound more scared than I was. Even though I had been in many hostage situations before, not knowing who these people were or what they wanted was nerve wracking. "I have a husband, his name is Auggie! He knows I flew here to help my sister, Joan, because she just had a baby, but I was only staying for a few days, so when I don't come home on time, he will freak out and call the police! Auggie and I have a daughter, Danielle. Please, don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you. Unless, that is, you don't tell me who that man is!" he said.

"Who are_ you_?" I asked.

"I will ask the questions! Who is that _man?"_ Raoul yelled. "You broke an arm of one of my friends, and have harmed three others, now I want to know what you were doing, and why you were with that man." As he spoke, his voice got quieter and colder. "You will tell me, or you will be in a lot of pain very shortly." He pulled out a knife, as if to make his threat clear, and put it to my thigh and pulled it down it down about five inches. I tried not to let the pain show through on my face, but my walls quickly crumbled.

"I don't know who he is, honestly!" The blood was had now soaked through my pinstripe pants, in a thin line.

"Leave!" he spat back to his henchmen. They quickly backed out of the room and closed the door.

He brought the knife up from my thigh and pressed it against the left side of my stomach.

"Please, no! Anywhere but there! I'm pregnant, but I haven't had a chance to tell Auggie. Please!" I said, just to get him away from there, so I _could_ have kids at one point or another.

He smiled at me wickedly, and said, "Even better!" He then sliced several inches across my stomach. I tried to kick him, to get him off of me. Sadly, my restrictions held me bound.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, people! This is the long awaited sixth chapter of my Augnie story! I have been really busy with school starting last monday! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV**

"Auggie." Jai said. "Joan contacted the French agency. She wants you to meet with Reynard, Annie's brush pass contact."

"Ok. Where and when?" Auggie asked.

"Near the Café le Départ St-Michel, in the Latin Quarter, at Noon. He'll be wearing a blue beret and carrying a copy of Le Monde."

"Ok. Thanks Jai. I'll be there at noon."

* * *

><p>Auggie walked toward the Café le Départ St-Michel and looked for Reynard. He saw a man with blonde hair wearing a blue beret sitting on a bench just past the café reading a copy of Le Monde. Auggie walked up to him and said, "Excuse me, are you Reynard?"<p>

"Ah. You must be Auggie?" Reynard said. Auggie nodded. Reynard said, "Let's take a walk, and I will answer your questions if I can.'

Auggie asked, "What do you know about C.A.D.S.?"

"I have infiltrated their group for the past six months, but it seems that my cover was blown, although I do not know how." Reynaud said. "They're a terrorist group of anarchists. Their main goal is to destroy and disrupt the major governments. They believe that no segment of a population should be set apart from or above the population in general. This particular cell of the group here in Paris is especially vicious in their methods; they generally use bombings, torture, kidnapping, molotov coctails, and other such means to get their message across. They are a nasty group of people, and I am not happy that my cover has been blown." Reynard said.

"Do you know where they meet?" Auggie questioned.

"I know where they last were meeting; whether they are still there or if they have cleared out already, I do not know. But at least it will be a starting point for you. They were meeting at a warehouse on Rue Laplace." If I can be of further assistance, I will do what I can. Annie tried to help me, and I owe her one. I can't take you to the warehouse, I am on my way to another assignment; in fact my government does not know that I am meeting with you. I was supposed to leave hours ago." Reynard said, handing Auggie a slip of paper. "Here is the address, and here are the names and contact number for 3 people that I would trust with my life. I have explained the situation to them, and they are willing to help you in any way that they can on my behalf. Contact them immediately, and they will help you find the warehouse and be your back-up, or whatever you would like them to do. They are past members of the French Foreign Legion and good men to have at your back. They also have access to any supplies you might need, as I am sure our governments will not want to assist or be involved." Reynard said with a slight smile.

Auggie said, "Thanks, Reynard." They said goodbye, and Auggie found a quiet spot where he could make the call.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy? Thanks for reading!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my fabulous readers! :) I am soooo sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I got very, very busy with school and then I got very sick. I hope you enjoy, and I really hope it was worth the wait!**

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST MY IMAGINATION!

* * *

><p><strong>Auggie POV<strong>

"I have a plan," I said to Jai and the four other operatives that Jai had brought with him. "It's a risky one, but a plan nonetheless. We will perform an Insert and Snatch hostage rescue, meaning we will enter the building a silently as possible and surround the area where we believe they are holding Annie. We will rescue her with as quickly as possible, using tranquilizer darts and guns, if necessary. We flush the building and take all the evil men in to our custody. Any questions?"

One of the operatives, whom I had only seen in passing, spoke, "Yeah, I have one. What if your plan doesn't work?"

"Then we will regroup and make a new plan. But, that doesn't matter because it will work." I replied with confidence.

The same, pinched face man voiced a second concern. "How are we supposed to surround them with only six people?"

"Annie's brush pass contact, Reynard, gave me a list of other people we can contact to help us."

"And who are they? French minutemen?" He said incredulously.

"They are former members of the French Foreign Legion. They will help us"

"What if we flood the wrong building? Or what if Annie isn't there?" He asked completely disbelieving of my abilities.

"Boy," I said, sarcastically, "You're just full of questions today aren't you?" I pulled out my cell phone to call the people on the list Reynard had given me. I got a hold of two of them and informed them of our need for their help. On the third call I stopped waiting for him to pick up after it rang with no answer for one minute.

I returned back to the group. "They will be here in fifteen minutes. One of them is also bringing two friends with him. That makes ten of us. We must find Annie. We will find Annie. Move out."

Fifteen minutes later, we were joined by four men who looked classically French. We left in separate cars and met at the appointed building.

As we entered the building with little sound, I had flashbacks of Iraq and my initial injury. I saw the dreaded Humvee that held the bomb. I saw a light and heard a bang. Suddenly, I was lying on the ground, my head hurting immensely. My eyes were open, and I should have been looking at the sky. All I could see was black. Deep, never-ending black.

I was brought back to reality in a flash with someone saying my name, "Auggie. Auggie? Anyone home? Auggie?" I opened my eyes, and with momentary surprise, I realized I could see Jai's face looming over me. From the hard rock digging into the small of my back, I derived I was lying on the ground.

"What happened?" I asked Jai.

"You were walking, then you collapsed on to the ground. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."

Trying to shake off the shock of losing consciousness, I got up and silently followed Jai's lead.

The building was dank and smelled of mold. The unfinished stone walls left the impression of Seventeenth Century style castles, while the open beams lent themselves more to the style of the Twentieth Century. As we neared the epicenter of the building, we could hear voices that were obviously meant to be hushed, but that carried through the open ceilinged rooms. "Tell me who that man is!" I heard a deep, gravelly voice yell.

And then, I heard a scream. All normal thought process ended and I hurtled myself in the direction of the sound. Just as I reached my hand out towards the doorknob, a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned on my heel and saw the pinch faced man. He whispered, "Be careful. Watch every move you make. Those men are very dangerous."

I nodded and quietly laid my hand on the knob. My hand slowly tilted until the door clicked.

The room was tiny. The table was small and square, but it held several of the strongest, scariest looking men I had ever seen. I decided that that didn't matter one bit. I am Auggie Anderson. I am strong. I have a mission, so you best get out of my way if you are trying to stop me. I pulled the blow dart gun from the holster on my hip and held it out in front of me. I threw the door open fully. The men looked surprised but reacted almost instantly, running at us as they drew their guns. I shot two darts that met their targets, the four others did not. In a frenzy, we stormed the room, using the tranquilizer darts with little success. After the failed attempts I swung my gun at the back of one of the men's skulls. He looked dazed, but unlike on Star Trek, one hit to the back of the head does not knock a person out. I used his daze to my advantage, and hit him a few more times. He went out like a light. I whipped around to survey the other's situations. Jai was holding one man's head in the crook of his elbow, the pinch faced man had followed my suite and was hitting another man in the head. The other CIA operatives had done as Jai or I had, while the Frenchmen had pulled knives.

After quite a few minutes of fighting, we had conquered them. The noise we had made, while a lot, was apparently not enough to make whoever was in the room with Annie become worried or check on his henchmen. I walked assuredly to the door on the opposite side of the room. The door knob turned with ease. As I enter the elongated room, the sight I saw made me stop in my tracks. And then, it made me very angry.

**Annie POV**

As Raoul sliced my stomach, it turned slightly jagged as I tried to attack him back, but it failed. I screamed for someone, anyone, to hear me. I figured no one did.

Suddenly, there a flash of light and a voice yelled, "GET AWAY FROM HER!" and Raoul was pulled off of me. A face that was bright and shining with tears appeared before me. It was the first time I had seen Auggie Anderson cry.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thanks so much for reading! I love my readers! Did you like it? :)<span>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone! This is the Eighth chapter! :) I hope you enjoy it very much!  
><strong>

**P.S. From this chapter forward, the story does NOT follow canon pertaining to the Season 2 finale or any episode of Season 3.  
><strong>

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Annie POV<span>**

Auggie. I couldn't believe he was here! He hugged me, whispering, "I knew it. I knew you were here." Behind him, I could see Raoul laying on the floor. There was blood seeping out of the back of his head into a pool. Auggie ran over to said person and searched his pockets for a key to my shackles. A moment later, Auggie triumphantly pulled the key from Raoul's breast pocket.

Auggie reached for my right arm to undo the shackle as he asked, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, trying to be strong, despite the waves of pain running through me. He looked at me oddly, but undid the lock. Another wave racked my body and I clutched my stomach with my newly freed arm. I then shook my head. He unfastened my left arm and my legs. I doubled over, grabbing my stomach and breathing through gritted teeth. Auggie picked me up bridal style, one arm under my knees and the other behind my back. I laid my head on his chest. I couldn't help but cry silent tears, sobbing made the pain much worse. We made it out of the warehouse in a short time.

I saw two Jeeps parked about twenty feet from the building. Auggie got into the back seat of one of them and kept me on his lap. While the bulk of my body was on Auggie, my legs spilled over into Jai's lap. Auggie put pressure on the wound on my stomach and tried to staunch the blood with the hem of his shirt. When the blood began to seep through, he pulled off his shirt as easily as he could without jostling me. He was whispering quiet words of encouragement to me. I interrupted those words, "Where are we going?" My voice was quiet, and just speaking was very difficult.

Auggie voice was just as quiet, and seemed a little distant, "We are going to the airport. Your brush pass contact, Reynard's friend, who is in the other car, has a plane we can fly. That way we can get you back to Langley ASAP, without the hassle of trying to get you on to a plane. After all, they wouldn't let a bleeding though beautiful woman like you on to the plane." Auggie chuckled quietly. That was classic Auggie, always making a joke.

The military style plane was in front of us on the runway. The walk seemed short, maybe one hundred and fifty yards. The problem arose in there already being a car on the runway. An all-windows-tinted-black car. A man steps out. "So, we meet again, Alexandre and Stéphan." He said, in a think French accent.

_He must be talking about the men who were in the other car, _I thought.

The men who were known as Alexandre and Stéphan pulled out guns from the holsters on their waists and began to raise them towards the man from the car. The other man was faster. In a few seconds with two muffled bangs, the good French men were laying on the runway, very, very dead.

Auggie held his mouth close to my ear, "Can you walk?"

I replied, "I think so. I can try."

"OK. I'm going to set you down. Jai, the others and I will distract that man. I want you to get in to the plane to safety as quickly as you can. Don't look back."

I opened my mouth to object. Auggie shook his head. I felt his arms moving, presumably to set me down. My feet touched the ground. I knew what to do. I moved as fast as I could toward the plane. Unfortunately, my pace would have put a turtle to shame.

I followed Auggie's instructions to a T. I did not look back, even when I heard sounds of fighting. I entered the plane and saw benches along both sides with no windows. I struggled to one of the benches and slumped on to it.

**Auggie POV**

I set Annie down on the ground with a heavy heart. She walked slowly toward the plane. The man turned to watch Annie walk to the plane. It may have been to give us time to defend ourselves, even though it was unnecessary. I felt a sense of alarm at the fact that he was just letting Annie walk, when he just shot two men for doing the same thing. I shook it off and pulled my own gun on the man and heard Jai and friends do the same.

My finger lay on the trigger, and it twitched slightly, as if to pull it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, August Anderson."

I was surprised, but tried not to let it show on my face. "That's right," The evil man spoke, "I know who you are. How, you ask? I am a _friend_ of Reynard's. I believe you know him? I am a former member of the French Legion. Keyword is former. Now, I work for C.A.D.S. That is my life. My mission: to stop you from getting in to that plane. Yes, I know that the woman is already on it. That is what this is for." He held a black box with a red button on it. A bomb detonator. With each word he spoke, he took a large step towards us. "Drop the guns, or I push the button." I heard the sounds of metal hitting asphalt, but I stood my ground. I closed my eyes, expecting a blast. Instead, something very hard hit the back of my head. I swung around in a circle with my hand in a fist as I opened my eyes. Instead of connecting with his jaw bone, it connected with his open palmed hand. I twisted my hand to get it out of his grip.  
>Before I could straighten up, one of my comrades behind me made an odd noise, like blowing air out of a balloon. In front of me, the third contact crumpled at the knees. I turned to see what had happened. Jai was lowering the blow dart gun from his lips.<p>

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

"For a friend." He replied.

We began running towards the plane. Patches of my sight went blurry. I blinked and they went away. I thought nothing of them. A few steps later, they returned, but did not leave when I blinked this time. Each step got more and more blurry.

And then, we were on the plane. I could barely tell the difference between the bench and Annie's fetal position form.

A second later, it all faded to black, and I hit the deck, out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy this chapter? Thanks for reading! I love that all you guys take the time to read my work! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, my brilliant readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)  
><strong>

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
><strong>

**Just a reminder, from last chapter forward, it does NOT follow cannon in the show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jai POV<strong>

Great. Now _I_ have to deal with one completely unconscious man, as well as semiconscious woman with severe knife wounds. Oh, yeah, and there is supposedly a bomb on the plane that we are on. We cannot leave this plane, as we need it to get Annie back to Langley, because they would not let her on to a normal passenger plane with her obvious need for medical care.

One of my men, Agent Andrew, was hired at the DPD because he used to be a member of the Bomb Diffusal Squad. He goes to work quickly and efficiently, searching for the bomb. He tells me that in a plane of this sort, with the amount of time the opposition had to place a bomb, there are not many places that it could be. The rest of us sit quietly trying hard not to move a muscle, so we will not get in the way or set it off.

"Um... Agent Wilcox?" Agent Andrew said. "I found the device. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Yes?" I replied with a grimace. I can't take any more bad news. "What's the good news?"

"The good news is the bomb wasn't on a dead man switch." I breathed a sigh of relief. Then, he continued, "The bad news is it is on a timer."

"Crap. What do we do now?" I said.

"We get rid of it."

I looked at him with a disbelieving expression. "Well, what are you waiting for, do it!" I hissed.

"Right... I'll get on that." I nodded at him. He went to work as quickly as he could to disengage the incendiary device from where it was hidden.

I checked on Auggie. He was all the way out of it. I looked at Annie. She was still slipping in and out of consciousness; I could tell she was fading fast. I checked the bandage I had placed on her abdomen. It was soaked through with blood.

In a panic, trying to keep my cool, I pushed on Annie's wound in an attempt to staunch the bleeding, I spoke to her. "Annie. Annie, look at me. Talk to me."

Her vacant eyes made it clear that something was very wrong. "Jai? Jai, is that you?"

"Yes, Annie. It's me. It's Jai."

"Is Auggie here?"

"Yes."

"Is he doing OK?"

"He's unconscious. Now, I need to keep you still."

"No. Help Auggie first. Don't worry about me. Help Auggie." Annie kept moaning almost incoherently.

"Annie, Auggie is doing fine. You need to keep quiet and still so we can get this bleeding to stop."

"I don't care. Help Auggie." She said adamantly. She groaned as she was wracked with yet another wave of pain. She shook and moaned, "So much pain..."

"Keep talking to me Annie."

She said, faintly, shaking her head, "I need to sleep. Help Auggie." Then she passed out.

In a stroke of brilliance, Agent Andrew stood upright. "I've got it."

"Well, get it off this plane!" I yelled.

He ran towards the door. He reached it and stretched his hand out. Then the world exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :) Did you enjoy?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, my brilliant readers! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
><strong>

**P.S. Just a reminder, this story does not follow cannon for the 2nd Season Finale or the 3rd Season.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Annie POV<span>**

I swim gently back into consciousness. The bright hospital lights are blinding. Sounds and commotion swirl around me. I am on something that is moving quickly towards an unknown destination.

A female voice yells out, "Three people. Two adult males and one adult female. All have severe burns. The woman has multiple severe knife wounds and other trauma. One of the males has very serious head trauma with possible concussion." I am in a hospital on a gurney.

The commotion increases. The lights flash. No one has realized I am awake. I catch a glimpse of Auggie as my gurney passes by. He is lying very still on another gurney. He could be asleep, but I know better. No one is there to help him. No frantic people swarm him with concern and help. Why is no one helping him? Auggie is alone. I cannot take that.

I struggle to sit up. A nurse glances down at me, and yells something unintelligible, and I surrender yet again to the blackness that had almost become a friend.

I awaken; it seems like only a second after my eyes closed. The lights are bright, but not blinding. The room is quiet. A glance to my left reveals an empty bed. A look to my right shows Auggie lying in a bed next to me. He is still not moving.

I survey myself, and see thick gauze and bandages crisscrossing my stomach. The bandages continue down both my legs. They hurt terribly; there are bandages on my arms and hands and they feel heavy with pain. My head is throbbing. More than the physical pain, in my mind's eye, I can still feel the burning in my abdomen as the knife presses deeply into my skin, on its way to the organs below.

I become aware that I am restrained by the wrists and ankles. It feels just like it did with Raoul. Again, I am back in that dank room. The shackles are tight, and are growing even tighter. He is coming at me with a knife. I can take no more.

I pull hard at my restraints, despite the almost unbearable pain it causes me. As I struggle, a woman wearing scrubs walks in. She takes one look at me and sprints out of the room. The doctor comes in, with the nurse trailing behind him, a second later. "Ms. Walker, please calm down. You are in a hospital. My name is Dr. Saunders. You are all right. Calm down."

In an angry voice, through teeth gritted in pain, I say, "Get these darn things off of me!" as I pull one more time on the bindings.

The doctor quickly removes the restraints. "We had to restrain you while you were unconscious. You were pulling out your I.V.s. You have suffered 2nd and 3rd degree burns on both arms," He said as he and the nurse attended to me.

_Burns?,_ I thought. _How did I get burned?_

Through an incredibly dry throat, I asked the doctor, "How is Auggie?"

"August will be fine. He has a severe concussion, which will probably cause him pain and perhaps nausea. We will have to wait until he wakes up to see if he has suffered any other side effects from the concussion."

"What about his sight? Will he still be able to see?" I croaked.

"We will not know for sure until he wakes up. You will have to wait. I am sorry."

Dr. Saunders asks a few questions about my pain level which I answer honestly: I am in agony. He tells the nurse, Jennie, to order for pain management, and then he sweeps from the room before I have the chance to ask any more questions. He clearly does not understanding what is going through my mind.

Hours pass by in agonizing slowness through the haze and fog of pain and the medication they are giving me.

It is an eternity. I am doing so much more than just waiting for Auggie to wake up. I am waiting to see if my best friend will be able to see for the rest of his life. I have everything to wait for.

I feel myself begin to slip again. From sheer willpower, I stay above the darkness.

A moment later, I hear movement and my head whips toward the direction of the sound. Bad idea. It makes my head swim and I become very light headed as my body spasms with pain. The awful feeling is overwhelmed by the joyous sight I see. Auggie is awake.

I hit the nurse call button and she comes in a second later. When she sees Auggie is awake she turns on her heel to get the doctor.

I struggle to get out of bed, wrestling with the I.V. poles and wires. I attempt to stand on my own. I call out to Auggie, but he says nothing. The I.V. lines are barely long enough as I lurch toward Auggie's bed. The walk is difficult, more of a shuffle. I reach the midway point between our beds just as the doctor and nurse enter the room. Jennie runs over to help me.

"You need to get back in to bed, Ms. Walker." Doctor Saunders, says.

"No." I say with determination. Jennie helps me to reach Auggie's side. He continues to say nothing. I hear myself distantly say, "Auggie! It's me, Annie!"

"Why is he not saying anything?"I ask Doctor Saunders after no answer from Auggie, "Is he OK?"

When the doctor does not respond, I turn back to Auggie. I see tears on his face. Two water droplets make their journey down his face.

At last, Auggie speaks. "I thought they said that if I got hit on the head, I would go blind again. Well," he sighs, "They were wrong."

In pure joy, I throw my burning, aching arms around him.

"Congratulations, August," Doctor Saunders says, with just a hint of a smile.

Jennie is beaming. I am as well. I also have tears rolling down my cheeks. Auggie is grinning so large, I am sure his face will split any second. As our eyes meet, we are happy. For a moment.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Wow... Only a few chapters left... :,,( Thanks for reading! :) Did you enjoy?<span>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, my brilliant readers! I greatly apologize for this chapter taking so long! I have had some significant health issues and have been working hard for school. Here is my eleventh chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p>Annie POV<p>

I stepped out of the taxi into a previously unseen puddle of water. I looked up at the red brick apartment building in front of me through the thick sheets of rain. I walked quickly through the torrents, dragging my small plaid suitcase behind me. I had no umbrella, and my once straightened hair was ruined.

I glanced in the mirror in the lobby. I was a complete mess. My hair was bedraggled and disheveled, my eyes red.

I shortly arrived at the apartment with a gray sliding door. I quietly knocked and Auggie opened it a moment later. "Annie," he said in surprise, "I thought we were meeting at the hospital to have dinner with Jai? What's wrong, Annie?" His tone was now one of concern as he had finally noticed my appearance.

I couldn't hold in my sob any longer. "Danielle kicked me out."

He moved aside and gestured for me to come in. We sat beside each other on the couch. "Why?" He asked in concern.

I recounted the story as his face grew more and more solemn.

_I got home from my first day back on the job tired. I wanted nothing more than to sink in to the bed and sleep. The thought came to my mind that it had been quite some time since I had changed the gauze on my arms and stomach._

_ I began with my stomach. I slowly unwrapped the gauze, unraveling it into a pile on my palm._

_ Suddenly, there was a voice behind me, "Hey, Annie, do you want some ice cream?"_

_ I whipped around. Danielle was walking in through the door after pushing it open. She stumbled to a stop when she saw me. I feebly held my shirt up in an attempt to cover my stomach and the gauze. I could tell by her expression that she had seen it anyhow._

_ "W-w-what's that for?" She stuttered, pointing to my middle._

_ "I was injured."_

_ "By what?"_

_ "A knife."_

_"You were stabbed?!" She said, almost yelling. _

_ I turned away, ignoring her question. She grabbed my shoulders and forced me to sit on my bed. She sat next to me. "What is going on, Annie?" She was forcibly keeping her voice calm._

_ "I-I can't tell you."_

_ Her voice turned hard. "You __can't __tell me? What on earth does that mean?"_

_ I stood to leave and evade her interrogation. She pulled my arm, and therefore my body, back down again._

_ "No, Annie. You need to tell me now. Tell me what has been going on. I don't feel like I know you. You go on all these 'vacations' for the Smithsonian. Does this have something to do with that?"_

_ I took a deep breath. Thoughts ran through my mind at a million miles an hour. I knew I shouldn't tell her, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I decided to lay it on all at once, hoping the sting would be less, "Yes, but I don't work for the Smithsonian. I work for the Central Intelligence Agency as an Intelligence Operative. I was injured during a mission that went awry when I was kidnapped. I am so sorry. I couldn't tell you. You have no idea how sorry I am for lying to you!" I watched Danielle's face as I told her. A myriad of emotions crossed it in split second increments, from confusion to sadness to terror to anger. She settled on the latter._

_She stood, shouting, "You're what? How come you didn't tell me? We're sisters. I can't believe I let you live here with me. With my girls, Katia and Chloe. How could you lie to them?" _

_Guilt worked at my stomach. "I told you, I couldn't tell you. If I did, I could have lost my job. I might still."_

_"Good. You should. Why couldn't you just have been a waitress, a cashier, or even a fast food cook?" Danielle's voice slipped low and dangerous. "How could you be a spy?"_

_"I am good at it. It is fun to me."_

_"To lie to your family and friends?"_

_"No, to be a spy. It is exhilarating. It makes me feel like I am doing something for my country, to give back."_

_"That's no excuse. What about Auggie, is he a spy too?"_

_"As he was blind from five years ago until a few weeks ago, no. He was before, and I assume he will be now."_

_"I can't let you near the girls. I'm sorry. You have to get out."_

_I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair, "I figured you would be mad. I guess I'll pack up my stuff." My chest was tight, and I could barely breathe. How could Danielle, my best friend, just turn on me on a dime, and not even give me a chance to explain? How could she kick me out? _

_"I'm sorry. I wouldn't be a good mother if I didn't protect my kids. You're my sister, and I still love you. It is just my girls..."_

_"I understand. If I were in your situation, I would probably do the same thing. I'm sorry I lied to you." _

_"I bet you are." she said, sarcastically. _

_"You were saying something about ice cream?" I asked, hoping to deter her anger. _

_"No Ben & Jerry's for you. Pack a suitcase and get out. You can come get the rest of your stuff later." _

_I nodded. "I really am sorry, Dani. For now, goodbye."_

_"Goodbye, Annie."_

_The tears had yet to stop. Auggie gently wiped them away with his thumb. "What will you do now?"_

_"I don't know. I have nowhere to stay. I guess I'll have to go to a hotel."_

Auggie's voice was firm. "No. Annie, you can stay here until you can find another apartment. I will help you house hunt."

I smiled. "Auggie, thank you so much for your offer, but I couldn't take you up on it. I would be intruding!"

"Nonsense. It is not intruding at all. It is helping out a friend. I will do that any day."

"Thanks, Auggie. You are a very good friend."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thank you so much for reading! You are awesome! I really hope you liked it! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! :) Here is the 12th chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

><p>"Annie," Auggie said over a breakfast of eggs and sausage, courtesy of Annie, "My brother works in real estate. He's taught me a few tricks of the trade. What would you say to apartment hunting with no realtor?"<p>

"Auggie, if you know what you are doing, let's go for it. I'll follow your lead."

Later that day, they left the building on to the quiet street. Auggie abruptly whipped around, obviously searching for something or someone.

"What is it?" Annie asked.

Auggie seemed to be working through something in his mind before he said, "Nothing, it's nothing." Annie looked at him disbelievingly for a moment, and then she nodded and decided to let the odd moment pass.

The apartment building was beautiful. Its light brown brick complemented the cream colored entrance and door. The apartment itself was small but accommodating enough for Annie's belongings.

They entered the modest sized kitchen. To their surprise, a man was sitting on a bar stool and only his profile could be seen.

Nonetheless, Auggie recognized him instantly. He was silent for a moment before he shakily spoke, "Steinhauer? Billy? You're dead."

"Clearly, I'm not, Anderson," The deep voiced man said.

"I _watched_ you die in Tikrit. You were shot in the chest."

"Bulletproof vest," the man explained.

Auggie grew more concerned with each passing minute, "Then the Jack of Diamonds shot you in the head for good measure."

"I barely survived that one," Billy said. He pulled off a toupee to reveal a permanent bald spot and a long scar across his skull.

"W-we all thought you were dead. We held a funeral and memorial services. Why didn't you try to contact any of us?"

"I waited by your apartment building this morning." As Billy spoke, Auggie's face filled with recognition. "I broke strict orders to do even that."

"Orders?" Auggie and Annie asked in unison.

"From my boss. The head of C.A.D.S. I work for them. You might know me as Reynard's third contact."

" You went rogue?" Auggie's breathing quickened, and fight or flight kicked in, "Why didn't you answer the phone?"

"I mentioned my orders, right? Those orders permitted the phone call from you to establish your location and to set a one way bug. They did not allow for a friendly conversation. Sitting here, right now, I am breaking protocol. I am sorry, Auggie."

"Are you sorry for going rogue?"

"No, it was a good decision for me."

Billy was suddenly a column of fire. Auggie opened his mouth to tell Annie to hit the deck, but before the words could escape his mouth, he was hit with the shockwave from the explosion. Just like in Tikrit, he fell in slow motion.

He didn't even remember hitting the ground.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hope you liked it! :) <span>**


End file.
